


More Than a Distraction

by ceaselesslyinlove



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And it's adorable, F/M, Fluff, ironic yes, tony attempts to give relationship advice, vision is a robo in love, vision makes a mistake, wanda avoids him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceaselesslyinlove/pseuds/ceaselesslyinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Once again, everything is my fault.”</p>
<p>Wanda overhears Vision describing his mistake in hitting Rhodes and begins to avoid him.  Tony comes to Vision to help and maybe hand over some advice in the relationship department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than a Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is not very long, and very fluffy, but I had to shoot something on paper for this adorable new otp of mine! I added Tony just because he is my son and I love him <3 There may be more simple stories of scarlet vision in the future, but I hope this satisfies for now. Enjoy!

“Did Wanda dump you?”

 

Tony walks over to Vision, making the question snarky, but genuinely curious as to what is going on with the android and the young witch.  Tony knew they seemed to have a good friendship, but ever since Steve and he made peace and the rest of the Avengers had eventually returned to the New Avengers facility, Vision seemed completely preoccupied with her. 

 

During the week, Tony had watched Vision desperately try to seek her out, yet every time he approached, she fled.  She appeared more sad than angry, as she turned away from him with a sullen look.  After many days in this manner, Tony thought it was about time he investigated further.

 

Vision looks up from his seat on the couch, seemly distracted by Tony’s appearance.  He was twirling a chess piece in his hand, a habit he picked up after the incident with Rhodes.  Although Vision was not of the human race, Tony could clearly see the pain in Vision’s eyes.

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

Tony rolls his eyes, sitting down across from him.

 

“I mean did Wanda end your relationship?  You two used to be pretty close before all this and now she won’t even look at you.”

 

Vision sighs, placing the piece down and clasping his hands together.  “Ever since she came back, she has refused to even look at me.  I have tried everything to talk with her and understand why she behaves this way, but she refuses to even acknowledge me.”

 

Tony leans back in his seat, running a hand across his chin.  “Have you said or not said anything that may have angered her?”

 

Vision raises a brow, indicating for Tony to continue.

 

“Vision, in my experience with women, they get angry because we fail to say something important to them or we say something that they take more offense to than we think it is.  So can you think of any instance after she came back where you may have upset her?”

 

He watches as Vision thoughtfully glances down at the table, trying desperately to come up with an answer.  Tony watches sympathetically, wondering how much stranger his life can get.  His own android falling in love with Wanda freaking Maximoff.  He almost wants to laugh as well, knowing how the all-powerful Vision can be reduced to the average problematic man, never understanding the ways of women.

 

Suddenly, as if a switch is flipped in his mind, Vision stands up, a look of understanding and sorrow crossing his face.

 

“I know what I have done to upset her.”

“And that is?”

 

Vision ignores the question, instead walking away towards the bedrooms.  Tony thinks he’s going to leave without another word, but Vision turns right before he disappears down the hallway.

 

“Thank you, Tony.  You have been uncharacteristically helpful to me today.”

 

Tony doesn’t know whether to be insulted or flattered.

 

**

 

A knock distracts Wanda from the TV.

 

“Who is it?” She calls out, although she already has a good guess on who it is.

 

“Wanda, may I please come in?” Vision’s voice comes through the door and her heart speeds up at the sound of it.  Wanda hates how she can’t seem to completely loathe him.

 

“Go away, Vision.”

 

There’s silence and she hopes he has left, but he speaks again. 

 

“Wanda, please.  I know why you are upset and I wish to apologize to you.”

 

She doubts, but can’t help but to speak again.

 

“About what?”

 

“I…I believe you overheard my conversation with Rhodes.”

 

She closes her eyes at the remembrance of that moment, the feelings of shock and heartbreak when Vision had uttered those words to Rhodes. 

 

Against her better judgement, she calls out to Vision.  “You can come in.”

 

He floats through immediately, giving her a look that it so guilt-ridden and apologetic that she almost forgives him on the spot.

 

But she can’t…not just yet.

 

“I allowed my anger and guilt to take over me, Wanda.  I placed you away from me and in so doing, I hurt you and myself.  I realize now that that was a mistake.”

 

“You called me a _distraction_ ,” she mutters, glaring at him, recalling his talk with Rhodes.  A conversation she did not mean to hear, but heard nonetheless. 

 

“You did not even use my name.  You were discussing the fight again with Rhodes and told him that a distraction took you away from the fight, resulting in his injury and your guilt, and that you would never allow said distraction to pull you away again.  Once again, everything is my fault.”

 

He winces at that and comes closer, stopping only a few steps before her seat on the bed. 

 

“Wanda, you know that is not true.”

 

She does.  It’s the fact that Vision thinks that which breaks her.

 

“You implied it.”

 

“I regretted those words the moment I spoke them,” he reaches out as if to take her hand, but rethinks it and pulls back.  “As I said, I was…I am angry with myself for what happened to Rhodes, but I never should have made it your fault.  I allowed my strong feelings for you to overrule every other duty I had that day and I missed my target.  That is on me, Wanda.  Never you.”

 

The honesty in his voice has her wanting to reach out to him, but instead tears spring in her eyes.

 

“And now I have made you cry…” Vision hangs his head, visibly in pain at her own.

 

“I just…I never thought you would be the one to hurt me.  The others maybe…but never you.”

 

“And it will never happen again,” Vision leans down now, finally taking her hand in his own.  “You must know that you are…you are incredibly important to me and I wish to still be the one you rely on.  I made a profound mistake in hurting you…I understand if you cannot forgive me.”

 

Once he says all this, she finds that she cannot remain angry with him.  If anything, she wants nothing more than to forgive him and end her avoidance.  It’s been killing him too.

 

A tear finally falls down her cheek and before Vision can begin apologizing again, she pulls him into a fierce hug, smiling at his grunt at such a sudden embrace.

 

“Of course you’re forgiven Vis,” she says, pulling back and letting him reach out to wipe away the single tear. 

 

“I have Tony to thank for this,” he replies, his voice relieved and happy.

 

“Tony?”

 

“He implied that I had little experience with women and therefore could not figure out how I had upset you.”

 

Wanda snorts.  “Of course he did.  Now hug me again…we need to make up for all the time I was avoiding you.”

 

“I quite agree,” Vision laughs, softly and lovingly, as he brings Wanda back into his arms.

 

 

 

 


End file.
